Let's pretend we're angels
by Comtesse-Dynamite
Summary: This fanfiction is set right after "We're no angels" from the Pokémon Chronicles. Team Rocket decides to stay at Cypress Creek and "benefit" from the kindhearted people. James has other intentions, he wants to get closer to Kate. After spending some time with her and engaging in a conversation he learns about his true feelings. Will he make the right decision? Rocketshipping
1. Chapter 1

**Attention:** Since English is not my mothertongue you might find some spelling mistakes or syntax errors. I apologize in advance. My mothertongue is Swiss-German so I normally imagine a sentence in German and try to translate it as well as possible into English, sometimes there is a lack of vocabulary or I don't find a match or the appropriate idiom but I want to improve my English and become a better writer. Another thing I want to make clear is that I use „..." to introduce direct speech! „ are not commas but the German quotation marks, just to avoid confusion.

 **Let's pretend we're angels**

 **Chapter 1:**

„Maybe we should stay at Cypress Creek. I mean, just think of the possibilites. These people are treating us like heroes although we're not more than unsuccessful thieves. Here we would get the chance to settle down and maybe befriend with the villagers" James suggested.

He was lost in thought and couldn't stop thinking of Kate. She showed a lot of interest in their business and in his well-being. She had encouraged him to fight against the evil scientist and seemed to be very tense while waiting for his safe return. 

Jessie turned around, sparkles in her eyes. „Do you think we could build up a Team Rocket fortress, enjoy the fake fame and benefit from the kindhearted people who will read every wish from our lips?"

James sighted. „Kinda, I guess". 

The reason he wanted to stay was simply getting in contact with Kate. He wanted to know her better and eventually tell her the truth behind the prosperous Team Righteous, which they weren't.

Jessie and Meowth high-fived each other. „I must say, James, sometimes you're really surprising me. You're about to deceive an ignorant solitary rabble and trick them by making them believe that we came to protect their village from extremly dangerous attacks. Whereas in fact we're going to profit from their hospitality and feast like kings."

Jessie laughed up her sleeve. She could imagine herself sitting on a velved covered throne, servants at her feet, strong and muscle-bound men fanning cool air with their palm fronds, innumerable delicacies on a tray and a wide range of evening gowns waiting for her in the closet. If only they would get the people from Cypress Creek to adore and admire them. 

„Jessie, are you still with us?" James asked. He voiced misgivings regarding their fraud.

„What if they discover that we just pretend to be their angels? They will chase us away using pitchforks and shovels."

„Don't be silly, James. Just twist them around your little finger" Jessie grinned with little boyish looks. Meowth nodded.

„Don't forget to turn on your charm!" the little ball of fur added. 

„I don't know. It all seems so wrong. Maybe we should tell them that we're not Team Righteous and that we landed purely by happenstance at Cypress Creek because we failed once more at stealing Pikachu" he really didn't want to hurt somebody's feelings, especially not Kate's. Every time she crossed his mind he could feel his heart doing flips inside his chest.

Jessie put a hand on his shoulder. „Never fear! We screwed so many people until now, I'm sure we will manage to chouse a bunch of retarded hicks!"

James winced. He knew that Jessie wouldn't stray from the original idea but he wouldn't let her rain on his parade. He nodded as if to agree with her point and stepped out of the robot.

The crowed turned to them, waiting in anticipation to learn about their decision.  
„Now" the mayor said „will you keep company to us?"

Kate stared at James. Her pulse was raising. Would there be a chance for her to spend some time with her personal hero or would he leave her forever?

James didn't answer first, he walked up to the young brunette and grabbed her hands. She blushed shyly and avoided eye contact. He lift up her chin and smiled at her. There was a comfortable silence between the two of them.

„I will stay here, here with you, Kate" they fell into one another's arm and hugged. 

„Don't let her go" James thought to himself. „You won't find another girl like her."

Jessie and Meowth were surrounded by the townspeople and didn't notice that there was something going on between peasant girl Kate and their best friend. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Meowth tugged Jessies skirt. „Jessie, Jessie, take a look at them."  
It pointed direction James and Kate who were experiencing tender closeness in a deep embrace.

„Oh no, no" Jessie's bitter disappointment was so obviously written all over her face, she couldn't believe her eyes.

„What is he doing there? Did I miss something?" she asked.

Meowth nodded it's head. „Has it still not occured to you? James has a weakness for this peasant girl. He seems to be strongly tempted by her. He can't take his eyes off her" the cat said.

Jessie let out a deep-drawn sigh. She studied Kate silently for several seconds.  
„I assume he's just toying with her. Seriously, she doesn't appeal to him, am I right? I mean, look at her visual appearance. She's of rather small height, has tousled hair and must be a real fun break."

Mewoth smirked. „Jealous, Jessie?" it wondered.

Jessie didn't pay any mind to it. James had chosen to befriend with an immature brat, each person's private business. Of course, she didn't tell Meowth that it hit her like a shock.

The mayor approached James and begged him to assemble with his team mates.

The Team Rocket member softly squeezed Kate's hand.

„I'll see you later" he promised. James was on cloud nine. He got into raptures, if only temporarly.

Jessie was already expecting him.  
„Sorry to interrupt your whispering and cuddling but the townspeople would like to show us our sleeping place. They made a pledge that it will blow us away."

She imagined an appartment that comes fully loaded, two king-size beds, a marbled bathroom, a magnificient view and perhaps even a conservatory.

„Before I forget" the mayor said. „We'll have a celebration in honour of Team Righteous. Tonight at eight o'clock there will be an ‚all you can eat' buffet, music and dance and a presentation of heroic deeds on video."

The crowd cheered. They had to plan and organize a lot. The city hall of Cypress Creek was going to function as ballroom. Decoration had to be put in place, food had to be prepared and a big band had to be found in a trice.

Some village residents accompanied Jessie, James and Meowth to a tiny inconspicuous building at the end of the field. It looked tumbledown and in danger of collapsing.  
Jessie watched out for the luxury flat they had promised them but there was far and wide no other house.

„Welcome to Nanna's Cypress Inn" a tall man with a blonde ponytail said. „Enjoy your stay" a young lady added. 

„Nanna's Cypress Inn?" Jessie wrinkled her nose. „Not exactly what I expected but it will do" she entered the hall.

An elderly lady, quite likely Nanna herself, led them to a room on the second floor. It was dark and smelled stale. There was a couch in one corner and a small bed in the other corner of the chamber, next to it was a basket which had clearly seen better days.

„Breakfast is at 6 o'clock in the morning, Combusken will wake you up."  
Saying this, Nanna left the trio alone.

„You don't like it, right?" James asked his friend. Jessie turned around to look at him.

„You know what, James. It doesn't matter. As long as you're having the time of your life, we're perfectly fine with rotting in this shabby barn" she brushed him off cheekily.

„Jessie, what is your problem?" he wondered, although he could arleady imagine that it had to do with his new acquaintance.

„Nothing, everything's allright. Go and enjoy your little love afair" she answered with a touch of disapproval.

„Meowth and I get ready for the party tonight" she routed in her travel bag and pulled out a light blue ball dress. These included matching earrings, a pearl necklace and a bright red lipstick. She always brought them along, just in case.

After a couple of minutes she stepped out of the bathroom, dressed as if she was going to receive a prize. She turned in a circle gazing at herself from all sides.

„You look breathtakingly" was the only thing James could comment. It was an enchanting image of his best friend, she resembled a fashion queen just as he knew her from previous galas and festivities.

„Well, thank you" Jessie replied. She didn't attach great importance to his compliment. He would only have eyes for Kate, that little intriguer.

It was already 8.30 when the trio entered the extensivly adorned ceremonial hall.  
The townspeople applauded and led them to a long table equipped with flowers, silverware and lovingly garnished confectionaries.  
The mayor had them sit down and commanded the big band to play songs from different musical genres. The first song reminded the trio of folk dance. The villagers were brought in pairs onto the dancefloor. Kate dared to ask James for a dance, while the hall slowly filled with people of all ages. James accepted her invitation and escorted her to the centre of the ballroom.

He laid his hands around her waist and she squeezed her arms around his neck. Only now he noticed her greenish shimmering party dress. He hugged her gently.

„You look fantastic, Kate. You're pepped up and it flatters the eye. Forgive me, I suck at paying somebody a compliment" he spoke in a whisper hoping to hide his edginess.

Kate gave him a kiss on the cheek.

„You know what, Meowth" Jessie muttered.  
„What?" the cat asked.  
„Normally, James would have asked me for a dance but now it seems that this brat creates an atmosphere of homeliness, peace and well-being. He literally pines, she reduces his brain to mash. Good-bye robot army, Amor's arrows hit the mark" she was clearly frustrated. James paid no attention to her, he didn't appreciate her of a view.

Kate appeared to be besotted and tried any and every attempt to move closer to her diamond-geezer.

„James, let's go outside for a moment, shall we?" she ogled and whispered sweet nothings.

James was reserved and swallowed hard. He smiled insecurily.

„Don't you want to watch our exploits on video?" he asked.

„No" she rustled. „Why would I want to watch stupid videos when I'm face to face with my true hero? Come on! Let's get out of here. We need some time on our own, don't be afraid" she whispered secretly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

James followed Kate out. It was a rather refreshing night and a soft breeze greeted them. Kate took him by the hand and led him to a remote place in the dark.

„Let's go for a walk. I know a secret spot in the woods. It appears to be hopelessly romantic by moonlight" she purred. 

James acted cautiously but at the same time he seemed to be unencumbered and ready to take the next step. As they passed by a bench he pulled Kate towards him and made her sit down. Kate opened her eyes wide as he approached her, and finally her lips locked with his. James felt at ease with his body, was surprised and enthusiastic. Kate deepened the kiss and nestled against his chest. Eventually they let their lips part. James put a hand behind his head and chuckled.

„That was nice" Kate immediately returned the kiss and ran her fingers through his hair. They cuddled and neither of them was ready to interrupt this magical moment. James kissed her with concentrated passion and had butterflies in his stomach. He caressed her cheek, he hugged her close and was elated.

After a while they paused. Both were startled and out of breath, then they giggled and James caught her in his arms.

They didn't realize that Jessie had observed them from the inside of the townhall. She wiped the tears away and Meowth placed a paw on her shoulder in order to comfort her.  
„Don't take it amiss! He's happy and in love, it happens" Meowth said.  
Jessie nodded and snivelled.

„You're right Meowth. We should let him find his luck. There's no longer space left for us. Let's steal away and get our duck's in a row. This was a lame party anyway" Jessie decided to forget about their original plan, James was in good hands now, she would make tracks instead and leave this village as soon as possible.

„Thank you, my hero" Kate burst with pleasure. „You can't imagine how pleased I was with your decision. My dream came true, you're one of a kind. Please, tell me about your achievements and noble deeds. You're a man of the world, it has to be overly thrilling to live such an exemplary life. Tell me about Team Righteous. How did you meet your team mates Jessie and Meowth?" she wondered.

James wanted to bear his heart to Kate. He had the urge to tell her the whole truth, but something kept him from doing so. He would only disappoint her if he told her Team Rocket's life motto and intentions.

„I met Jessie at the Team Ro..., erm, I mean at the Team Righteous training camp. She had lost many partners before me and the instructors thought that I might be her last chance to get used to a team mate. We met at sunset. She appeared to be a strong and independet woman, she told me to fish or cut bait. She consistently pursued her goals and had her longing to become a successful member of the Team Righteous organisation. Jessie was tough, disciplined and spared no effort. She was ready to pass the ultimate test" James vigorously told her. 

„What was the ultimate test?" Kate asked. James had to think up an excuse. He couldn't tell Kate that they had to steal a Snorlax out of a penthouse. This would turn everything topsy-turvy. He considered a more harmless fictional story.

„Erm, we had to save a village from a furious Tentacruel and cage it up. I remember that we had to sneak up from behind to avoid calling attention to us but of course there were traps and obstacles. You see, the instructors wanted to test us from tip to toe. Suddenly, I fell into a hole and grabbed onto Meowth's tail. Jessie ordered me that I shouldn't let go of it's tail and so I forced myself to hold on and eventually they pulled me out of the hole. I landed on Jessie and there was this awkward silence. Me looking at her and she blushing up to her ears. It reminded on a typical love scene in which both parties don't know how to behave and wait for the other one to react" he laughed.

„Did you calm the Tentacruel down?" further questions.

„Yes, we actually did, with a fair ammount of success" James snubbed.

„What about Meowth?" Kate wondered.

„Meowth was a hopeless case. Being around him can be so nerve-racking, but he only wants the best for us. He can be shrewd and cunning and bales us out of trouble. Meowth tried desperately to become a Team Righteous member and brownnosed wherever he could."

„James, tell me about your positive qualities. What does make you unique?" Kate had a thirst for knowledge.

„That's a good question. I'm always ready to extend a helping hand. I remember the time when Jessie had a terrible cold. She wanted to compete in a Pokémon contest so Meowth and I decided to dress up like her and her Pokémon companions and win a ribbon for her collection" he smirked.

„I admit, that wasn't the proper conduct but I couldn't help myself, she seemed so disillusioned and dissatisfied, I somehow had to cheer her up. I can be a fountain of fun, I'm loyal and I got a protective instinct. One day we were walking back to our HQ, suddenly the building exploded, Jessie hid behind me and I noticed that she felt save in my presence. I would never let her down or abandon her, she's a vital part of my life and I'd never forgive me when I'd put Jessie in danger. She does the same with me. There was a situation where I got hit in the face by a Hitmonchan. ‚How dare you strike my friend' she shouted. This showed me that she was caring for me."

Kate seemed a bit saddened. James wasn't able to formulate a single sentence without mentioning Jessie. Still, she wanted to learn more.

„What was the worst thing that happened to you?" Kate asked.

James recollected the time he, Jessie and Meowth were caught in a wrecked ship.

„Jessie, Meowth and I were trapped. A ship sunk and there was no way out. I became catatonic, we feared for our lives. We held hands and in a caring tone Jessie assured me that we will cross the broken bridge together. I burst into tears and she promised me that she would never leave me, just as I had promised her before the ultimate test that I would never forsake her" he reasoned in terms of past.

„She means a lot to you, am I right?" Kate was visibly disenchanted.

„I think so" James said slightly confused.

„One last question: When did you recognise that you belonged to Team Righteous?"

„The day I ran away from my family and property to overtake Jessie and Meowth. I couldn't leave the two on their own. I snapped a balloon and set out to find them. They had not gone far. I reached out my hand and grabbed onto Jessie's and pulled her into the balloon. We gazed deeply into one another's eyes and from that moment on I knew that nothing would ever separate us" James told her.

„James, you're a brave and decent man. I would have loved to spend more time with you and come to know you better but I realized that your heart belongs to someone else. Go and tell her, James. Jessie is your chosen one. I might just be a rave but she is your one true love" Kate clarified.

James stopped a brief moment and thought twice about what had just been said. Could it be that his heart leaped when keeping Jessie in mind? Did he have deeper feelings for his team mate than actually assumed? Did every good idea revolve around the redheaded beauty? Did he repress his feelings all this time and did he need impulses from the outside to understand his emotional turmoil? Was the kiss meant to be for Jessie? Would he get a chance to declare his love?

„You might be right, Kate" James stood up. „Let's get back to the townhall to lay it on the line."

He reached for the doorhandle, pressed it downwards, peeked into the ballroom and watched out for Jessie, but she and Meowth were nowhere to be found.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

James took the next best person by the scruff of his neck. „Have you seen Jessie?" he asked. The man shook his head in resignation.

„No, I'm sorry. Why don't you check with the waitresses? They served your team mates during the entire night. I assume they mistook us for a gourmet restaurant, there are only pitful remains left for us" he added with a look of reproach.

That was characteristic for Jessie and Meowth. They wouldn't pass up opportunities to gorge on treats and dainties. James released the man and broke his way through the dancing crowd. Some gave him a pat on his back, others tried to shake his hand but James toyed with the idea of shouting and tried to calm the pack of villagers down.

He climbed up the podium and reached for the microphone.  
„Please, I'm asking you for your most urgent attention" a big sweatdrop appeared on his face. Was it already too late? Had he missed his chance?

„Has anyone of you seen Jessie and Meowth?" he wondered. Embarrassed silence. No one dared to give him an answer so he asked the crowd again.

„Has anyone of you seen Jessie and Meowth or do you have any idea where they could be? Did they leave the party? Has anyone talked to them?"

A young lady with curly caramel brown hair lift her hand.  
„I had the chance to talk to her for a couple of minutes but soon she told me that she was tired and wanted hit the sack. She bowed out and exit our townhall" she explained.

‚She went back to the Cypress Inn! I can still catch up with her' James thought. He could feel a wave of relief rushing through his body.

„Thank you. Before I leave, let me tell you something. It has been a wonderful time with you, you're the dearest and most kind-hearted people we have ever met. We enjoyed a very special type of hospitality and feasted like kings. There was no lack of meals, attention or pampering. You were open-minded, courteous and careful but let me make this clear: We're not the angels you think we are. We're not more than a bunch of rotten liars who came to your village in order to profit from your warm benevolence. We're Team Rocket members, an organisation that steals Pokémon from other trainers. We stayed at Cypress Creek to benefit from a fake glory pretending to be super heroes and deceive the whole village. I'm terribly sorry for that and I hope that someday you might forgive us but along with feigning valiant and powerful combatants to you I was able to understand my feelings and I recognized that there is a woman in my life who brings me my best moments year after year, she makes my existence worthwhile. I need to find her right now. May I ask you one last favour before you're going to chase us away with your pitchforks and shovels?"

The crowd did not stir. On the one hand they were confused, quite tight and angry, on the other hand they had rarley experienced a more heartbraking excuse and declaration of love from a professional thief. At least he had learned something from their fraud: Sometimes we need a person to tell us a few home truths because we can't find out for ourselves.

„We knew it from the outset. Such a clumsy and blundering team could never represent that resolute crew of invincible fighters. We overwhelmed you with complients and treated you like royalties because we felt sorry. You looked starved and on the brink of a collapse. We wanted to cocker you up and didn't expect anything in return. We knew that there was something amiss in this business. If it had not been for the scientist, we would have been overrun by that aggressive flock of birds. You're no angels but we had mercy on you" the mayor declared.

„And because we're such affectionate do-gooders, we will help you to find and stop Jessie from running away. Folks! Form combinations of three, every team takes a different direction. Don't forget to leave no stone unturned!" the mayor comanded.

Everyone set out for this quest. Kate went on stage and approached James.  
He stepped back and looked at her with a penitent gaze.

„Let me explain" he stuttered. „I didn't mean to hurt you, you got to believe me" he continued. Kate smiled at him and let him know to remain silent.

„Don't worry. It was quite an experience and somehow funny. I'm not mad at you, James but you'd better cut along or Jessie might be gone" she said.

James nodded. „Will you accompany me to the Cypres Inn? I believe Jessie's busy packing her bag. I need to confess to her!"

One last time Kate grabbed James hand; this time it wasn't to wrap him around her little finger but to drag him to the only accomodation of Cypress Creek.

They ran down the streets, James burst into the Inn and got beaten with a stick. He cried in pain and fell on the floor. He instinctively checked whether he was bleeding or not. 

„What was that?" he wanted to know.

Someone stood firmly with her feet apart in front of him.

„What do you want? Who are you?" it was Nanna, ready for the fray.

„Nanna, it's James" Kate kept her grandmother from flogging the Team Rocket member.

The elderly lady threw the stick on the floor.  
„I thought you were burglars, excuse me" she whispered.

Kate gave James a leg-up. „Are you all right?" she asked. James was certain that he would suffer big bumps on the back of his head.

„Where's Jessie, Nanna?" he demanded. Nanna shook her head. „She left the appartment half an hour ago" the elderly lady responded.

„No!" James was between a rock and a hard place. Where would he possibly find Jessie?

Suddenly a resident came up to them.

„James, I think we found her. She and Meowth are ready to fly their balloon, hurry up!"

With lightning speed James rushed through the night. The man had told him that his team mates were out in the fields.

„Jessie, wait for me!" James shouted. Jessie was already standing in the balloon basket. They were safely launching their means of transport.

„What do you want, James? Head back to Kate and live your dream. You deserve it! Don't be a fool" she cawed. It wasn't easy for her to say this but she granted his friend a happy ending.

James got surrounded by a cloud of dust. The balloon whirled up small rocks, he had to cover his eyes but tried desperatly to not lose sight of Jessie.

„I would be a fool if I let YOU go!" he cried. „Please, turn back! I made a mistake: I thought that I had fallen in love with Kate but during our conversation I realised that there is only room for one person in my heart, and this person is you, Jessie! I love you!" he rubbed the sand out of his eyes.

Jessie caught her breath. „What did you just say?" she shouted.

„Jessie, I love you! I can't imagine spending the rest of my life without you! You're the one I want to go on adventures with! You're the only one who can reprimand me! You're the one who brings me luck and happiness! We're an unbeatable team, well perhaps not all the time but I cannot conceive of blasting off with someone else! Please, turn back" he begged her.

Jessie lift the lever, the ballon hovered above the ground. „James, did you mean that serious?" she wondered. 

James burst into tears. „Yes, I did."

Jessie reached out her hand and pulled James aboard.

They looked at each other tacitly, finally united they fell into one another's arms.

„We are and we will always be Team Rocket! People shall prepare for trouble" Jessie began.

James smiled at her, his heart leaped with joy. He would have liked to press a thick kiss on her forehead.

„And make it double" he gently squeezed her hand.

„We might be no angels but we still protect the world from devasation!"

„And we won't give up trying to unite all peoples within our nation!"

„Shall we still denounce the evil of truth and love?"

„Well, sometimes you can't avoid it" James held her close to his chest. Jessie cuddled against him.

James glided smoothly with his hand over her face.

„Let's extend our reach to the stars above!"

„Jessie"

„And James"

„Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light"

„Surrender now or prepare to fight"

„How dare you forgot Meowth again!" the cat yelled from the ground. 

-THE END- 


End file.
